


Fanned Embers

by AlidaTean



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha survivors, original jutsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Itachi was known as a prodigy but even prodigies make mistakes.When Itachi and Tobi massacred the Uchiha clan they missed two extra children left alive.





	1. Chapter 1

Haruto was waiting for his mother to arrive from visiting baachan.It was not the first time he was allowed to babysit his imouto and he loved taking care of Himari but it was getting late.

He heard a scream and went outside to see what was wrong.He saw his aunts,uncles and cousins getting slaughtered and he ran back to his house.Haruto took Himari from where she had fallen asleep on the floor and went to the kitchen.

He used a sleeping jutsu on his sister to make sure that she didn't wake up.He heard the front door opening and moved quickly and put Himari inside of the cupboard and sealed it shut.

He took the kitchen knife and threw it at the intruder at the door,he dodged an attack from the back.Haruto made hand signs for a fire jutsu as fast as he could,he was kicked out of the window.

Haruto tried to use taijutsu to defend himself and he realised that the intruder was also using Uchiha styled taijutsu.He dodged a Phoenix flower jutsu ,Haruto let out a gasp when he felt the intruder's chakra behind him.He felt the piercing pain of being being stabbed in the heart.

Haruto lost consciousness with thoughts of his sister in his mind.He prayed to Kami that she be found in time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Himari

Haruto woke up in the hospital,it was sunny outside of his window.He woke in a panic,his rushed movements caused him pain,he pushed himself off the bed and put on the clothes he found discarded on the chair.

He opened the window and he jumped out.He used his chakra to help him run on the roof tops,he was having a hard time running faster than he normally would.

Instead of entering the Uchiha compound through the front gates,Haruto run through the Naka River and through the forest to get to his home.

The front of his house was rubbed,the fighting from last night had cause serious damage to the little house.Haruto started digging for a way inside,he didn't care that his body was protesting the treatment it was receiving or that his hands were starting to bleed from all the cuts he got.

He was almost inside when ANBU pulled him away from the house. He started fighting from the hands that kept pulling him away.

"Let me go!" He demanded 

He bit the hand of the ANBU in a cat mask and threw a rock at the one wearing a dog mask.He wouldn't go anywhere with them. He was so lost in his panic that he didn't see another ANBU coming there with his cousin Sasuke.

The Hokage arrived with his ANBU guards,Haruto heard him tell the shinobis to let him go.Haruto didn't waste time running into the house,he pushed his way in until he reached the cupboard in the kitchen.

He heard the ANBU following him inside,he ignored them in favour of the cupboard. He knelt down and bit his thumb,drawing out blood.He used his blood to unseal the cupboard and retrieved his crying sister from inside. 

The shinobi let out a gasp when they saw the toddler.He could feel ,Sasuke's eyes on them when they were led outside .The boy was looking at them like he couldn't believe his eyes,like he was seeing ghosts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarutobi and Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

When Hiruzen heard that the second Uchiha boy they found was going to recover,he felt relief. The Uchiha Massacre was one of his biggest failures,Danzo went too far and now one of the founding clans was down to two young boys.

He was told by one of the ANUB that Uchiha Sasuke had gone back to the compound. The Third ordered Tora to check up on the boy,he was to return the boy to see him.

He took his pipe and smoked,he was thinking of where to place the boys when medic came running in to the office. Sarutobi ordered his ANBU to look for Uchiha Haruto.He headed to the Uchiha compound when one of the sensors reported locating the boy's chakra there.

When He got to the Uchiha compound ,Tora had Sasuke with him.He told the boy that he wasn't alone,that his cousin was still alive.

Tora and Sasuke followed him to Uchiha Haruto's home.Sarutobi expected many things when he got to the boy's house,he expected to see a grieving child who came to the scene where he lost his family not a feral shinobi fighting his best ANBU.

When he saw that the boy was trying to get to into the wracked house,he told them to let the boy through but ordered Inu to keep an eye on the boy.

The youngest Uchiha boy was waiting anxiously next to him.The boy's eyes never left the opening where his cousin had entered.As the minutes passed the boy had lost his patience and made a to go there but stopped when he heard sounds .

They were all shocked when the boy came out with a crying Black haired toddler.The boy was fighting to get to his sibling.

Sasuke watched as another Uchiha child was confirmed alive.He felt a sudden relief at them being alive ,vindictive glee that Itachi failed and made a mistake and possessiveness at the last of his family.He wasn't alone anymore and he would get stronger to protect his cousins as well as avenge his clan.


End file.
